The Outcasted Lover
by Taeras
Summary: Matthew Williams is the adopted son of Arthur and Francis. And the oldest Prince of United France. Both of his parents want him to marry the current Prince of Prussia. Matthew however just wants to live a normal life,until he meets Ivan Braginski. Suddenly Matthew has new feelings,only they are not for the man he is supposed to have them for.
1. Chapter 1

The Outcasted Lover

Pairing(s):RusCan,onesided PruCan, FrUk, PruHun,mentioned GerIta and Spamano

Plot: Matthew Williams is the adopted son of Arthur and Francis Kirkland-Bonnefoy and is soon to wed the current Prince of Prussia. The only problem is Matthew has no desire to marry Gilbert and only wants to live a peaceful life,Until he meets Ivan Braginski. A man with strange powers and outcasted from his Matthew experiences new feelings,only not for the man he is supposed to have them for.

Prologue: Decided From the Start

Ivan ran and tumbled through the never ending snowstorm. This one was quite worse than many of the frequent storms that plagued his home land. The large teenager shook his vigorously,this land was not home anymore. Ever since the king and his sisters found out about his powers he was not considered to be a citizen of the kingdom anymore. Which was why he left.

Ivan prayed that his older sister Katyusha found out about his exile before Natalia did. His younger sister would march right out into the snow and start searching to find her big brother. Ivan could not risk her death. Just his luck he can escape his motherland before anyone found him.

"Hey like over here kid!" A voice called through the continuous snow. Ivan froze in his tracks. Had the king already sent out his men to find him? In such little time?

"Felix I said not to call him!" Another voice exclaimed full of panic and worry. The person that spoke before gave out a grunt in protest. "Does it matter Toris? The poor guy seem lost and you know? We can like totally help him!" Ivan listened as the two males,he was guessing,talked to each other in a language that was not Russian nor Ukrainian. Soon the two figures approached him. They both had about the same length of hair though one was blond and the other had brown hair. The blond hair guy who was dressed in bright red clothing took a few steps closer to him.

"Hey kid..how umm like old are you? Cause we can give you some shelter from this storm." He stated in a sort kind of feminine voice. "Fourteen," Ivan replied slowly and a bit untrusting. The blond haired guy held out a hand to the russian. "Come with us..whats your name?"

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski" He answered

"Alright Ivan, I am Felix and that man over there is my partner Toris,lets get out of the cold." Felix informed him kindly. Toris stood off in the distance. He seemed to be slightly pissed off at Felix but didn't say anything. Reluctantly Ivan began following the couple to where ever they planned on leading him. Hopefully this choice is a good one.

( On that same day)

Matthew Willia- correction, Kirkland-Bonnefoy was his new name. The thirteen year old had still not yet gotten used to his new last name even though he had been adopted for three years. Much just like his adopted brother Alfred who was a couple years younger. The two were currently watching the raging snowstorm outside, supposedly it was snowing all over the land. The snow had always amazed him,it was always cold and snowing in some part of the world. Whither it be in Prussia,United France, or some unexplored land,to Matthew snow was beautiful and peaceful. However bedtime was not quite as pretty or relaxing.

"Boys you should be in bed" a french accented voice said from behind Matthew and Alfred. The two boys turned around to see both of their fathers standing in the door way. Arthur and Francis were once apparently great enemies,until they married and united both their kingdoms of France and Britain into one country called United France. Which was where the two younger boys lived.

Matthew thought his parents are alright. However they did tend to forget he was there. Hmm Alfred was a bit of a attention hog so he could not exactly blame them for nodded and started to climb into bed not wanting to deal with angry parents. Alfred on the other hand felt it was appropriate to begin arguing with them. In the end Matthew's younger brother was defeated and went into his own bed,after convincing Papa to tell then a story.

Both brothers listened to Francis as he told them a made up story how there was two people representing the seasons of summer and winter. Who fell in love but could not be together due to the weather and differences between them. It was a bit of a tragic story about love. Most of Papa's stories are. In the end both seasons agreed to meet during the switch of weather,creating Autumn and Spring.

"Understand boys." Papa said finishing off the story,"The one you may end up loving could be the complete opposite of you." He reached down and kissed Alfred on the forehead before doing the same to Matthew.

"Who knows Matthieu..maybe the one you are marry is out in the snow right now." And with that Francis stood up and left the room the follow after Arthur. Matthew stared out into the snowstorm wondering if there was a person out there he is going to love is really out there in the storm.

Little did he know what the future holds.

A/N: guess who is writing romance! I came up with the idea for this story a week ago or so,and naturally I decided to write it. I do plan on finishing this only I am not sure how long it will be. Also sorry for the lat bit being a bit rushed,I was quite sure how to end it properly.

Untied France: this is something I came up with. I wondered what would happen if France and England had to become one country? So this new country was born. I do plan on using a lot of historical or historical based events in this Fanfiction. Of course not of it will happen at the correct time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Scream and Worry

Chapter One: A Scream and Worry

UpDate: Chapter was posted code this one will hopefully be readable

(Four years later)

Matthew and Alfred wandered throughout the market place,covered in dark robes hiding their faces and body two had snuck out of the castle (on behalf of Alfred) to enjoy the early stages of the Merchants Fair. The smell of fresh fruits and vegetables had always made Matthew happy,along with trying out the , Matthew just couldn't enjoy himself for the pressure of them getting caught weighed him down mentally. Alfred always did this. The younger constantly begged Matthew to skip theirs lessons for something stupid reason,wither it be to find a bear or prank the maids.

"Remind me again why we are visiting the city instead of studying?" Matthew hissed towards the other.

"Aww come on Mattie you know why!" Alfred replied back,happiness shown very well in his tone.

"Believe it or not Alfred,not everyone knows what you plan inside your brain." He snapped back annoyed.

"Simple dear brother..I want to see the stalls and have a chance to save the people of United France, and be the hero once more!"Alfred stated.

Matthew cringed at the loud outburst of 'hero'. Everyone,including the guards know about Alfred's...sudden hero needs. If anyone from the castle heard him, they would both be in hot water and lose all trust from papa and father. It has happened once before.

They continued to walk around while hardly talking with anyone. At one point they bought a bun from the bakery to share between them. So far things were going all right,no knights noticed them,the locals did not seem suspicious. Matthew and Alfred had made it to the building of the Merchants Fair. People were everywhere. Children running around playing,men setting up stands while teenagers helped and woman cleaned up. The atmosphere was lively and full of joy.

A few guards lingered around,mostly to watch for the thieves and dealers. Alfred seemed to notice every stand with a stupid look on his face. Clearly the younger had very little idea in how much trouble they can be in.

"Alfred I think we should leave now." Matthew hissed to Alfred. The only one wary of being there. "We can always come back next week."

Alfred looked at him confused. "Why would leaving be necessary? Besides I want to see some of the new people!"

"New people?" Matthew sighed, "what do you mean by that?"

Alfred smiled,nicely for once. "Apparently people are coming in from the east for the Merchants Fair! And they need to know all about the hero and his sidekick!" He exclaimed whilst striking one of his famous poses. Matthew just shook his head and continued walking ahead leaving Alfred behind to catch up,which quickly he did. The duo soon came across some of the new stalls. One of them had a weird green looking wood. Three foreigners seemed to be in charge of it, the first guy seemed to be getting ready to sell some type of sword. He had black hair and wore strange blue robes. The man or teenager also spoke a foreign language to himself. The second man appeared to be the oldest of the bunch. His hair was long and pulled into a ponytail over his shoulder. He looked to be a little tired, Matthew had no idea why. The third guy was clearly the youngest. He wore a simple piece of red silk clothing and was arguing with the man with the ponytail. Alfred and Matthew left them alone to handle their business.

Matthew was now starting to get scared. The longer he and his brother spent away from the castle,the closer punishment would be. Alfred on the other hand didn't seem to care, running to every stall there was and chatting with the locals. Something Matthew barely got to do due to the fact he is..slightly invisible. That is not what bothered him though, it is the thought of getting caught that worried him.

"Maybe..we are safe." He muttered trying to convince himself things are good, he was almost successful until..

"YOU HAVE BEEN SAVE BY UNITED FRANCE'S ONLY HERO! ALFRED KIRKLAND-BONNEFOY!"

Matthew froze at Alfred's sudden outburst. It was loud,way to he turned his head around and saw his brother standing above some poor citizen, with a teenage girl squealing nearby. 'Damn it damn it damn it Alfred!' Matthew yelled at him mentally, and just at spontaneously as Alfred's..declaration of heroism, a guard finally found them.

Thankfully for the brothers the knight to find to them was Louis. A frenchman who really did not care about much and can be quite lazy. But that was the only good news,this meant they had been caught sneaking away from lessons. Matthew looked embarrassedly at Louis hoping he would have some pity towards him. Like: 'It was not my idea! Blame Alfred not me!' Of course it did not work.

"Dear prince's," Louis started to announce in a monotone voice."Your fathers have been worried sick about your..disappearances. You must come with me at once to return home." Matthew glared at Alfred who looked terrified. Humph,serves him right. Reluctantly both brothers climbed onto the castle horse with Louis. All the pheasants,travellers, and shopkeepers where staring at the trio travel. 'Unlike Alfred,' Matthew thought to himself 'at least I have reputation to be ruined.'

Soon all three men had arrived at the castle. Matthew was hoping they can just slip in and get things over with. Sadly it was not the case. Everyone watched them. Whispering to one another in a mixture of French and English. And there at the end of all commotion stood the kings of United France, and the bringers of Matthew's and Alfred punishment.

AN: Well I think I shall end this chapter here! And finally this is up,it only took a few weeks. But people reviewed and followed TOL so things are good. I will and update again within a week or two.

Explain

Merchants Fair: In United France once a year the kings have a fair like thing. Here you can bye,sell and trade stuff. One of the main events

-Taeras


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Punishment? Maybe

"Ow ow ow owoeowoeeeee!" Alfred whined loudly as his and Matthew's parents pulled them into the master bedroom by the ears. Matthew was treated the same treatment but unlike someone else he wasn't complaining about it. The large french doors closed with a loud bang making it seem like the whole room was shaking from a thunderclap.

"You best explain yourselves!" King Arthur radiating off of him like a blazing fire, King Francis was standing nearby withs his arms crossed and a disapproving look claiming his brothers stared at one another daring the other to fess up. Matthew miraculously won as Alfred began to speak.

"Ummm well you see.." He started off voice cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"What I mean to say was the hero! Me obviously had to go and..uh protect the people down in the Merchants Fair from theifs!" He exclaimed,even throwing a pose in there. Matthew only glared at his hyper brother,knowing he may or may not be questioned this time his parents would not punish them harshly. Scrubbing the entire castle was not fun.

Arthur sighed deeply while scrunching up his face in frustration. "You know Alfred, I dare not to ask anymore questions. For now you can go clean out all the animal pens and stables,your father and I will discuss the rest of your punishment later." Alfred slumped his shoulders but surprisingly both turned to Matthew their anger sort of vanishing.

"You young man go see the head cook, she might have something for you to do."

Matthew nodded and left the room without speaking another word. He walked to the staircase and began to descend downwards, almost to where the dungeon is and where the kitchen is located.

The room was buzzing with activity. Servants dashed from wall to wall,grabbing ingredients and shouting orders in both French and English. Pots boiled over fires while fruits and vegetables covered the counters. The head chef stood practically in the middle of the chaos,calmly watching and stirring batter in a bowl. She was a small woman named Lilli Zwingli and the younger sister of Vash Zwingli the head approached her carefully to avoid a knife to the head or a food crash.

"Bonjour there ," Matthew said as politely as he can. "Papa and Father sent me down to help you." He informed the smaller woman. She studied him for a moment before speaking.

"That is quite thoughtful of them," she said finally." Do you and Alfred happen to be trouble again?"

Matthew sighed,"sadly yes. Alfred dragged me into his brilliant 'hero' plans again."

"Heh. I assume he is getting to help around the castle as yell?" Lilli asked.

"Oui he is," Matthew stated. Looking around the kitchen from where he stood. "Everyone seems to be very hard at work. Why would that be?"

Lilli smiled and answered the question."The kings requested a 'special' dinner for this evening. Which reminds me can you go hunting for wild turkey or beaver for me Matthew? I want different meat for later."

Matthew nodded and turned to go start the favour. "Wait on more thing , do you know why my parents want a special meal?"

Lilli shook her head. "I haven't the faintest idea." And with that she turned to order some of the cooks and servants around some more. Matthew proceeded to leave the room full of curiosity.

(30 minutes later)

Matthew raced through the forest with his bow slung just over his shoulder accompanied by a quiver full of arrows. Riding a horse would be faster but the sound of the hooves hitting the hard earth would scare any prey,besides walking and running is more healthy. Soon he found himself a nice stop to crouch in. A few dead pine needles from the last winter remained lying on the ground along with a few bushes. Matthew nocked an arrow and got ready to shoot. It took around twenty minutes before the leaves and grass rustled with movement. A rooster surprisingly emerged from the foliage. It probably ran away from some farm. Animals constantly did that to the farmers

'Meaning it is free for the taking.' Matthew thought to himself as he raised his bow to his face. Fingers curled around the string and he drew his fingers back. 'One shot should cover it.' The teenager released his three fingers and the arrow whistled through the air and landed with a thunk in the rooster head. Perfect! Now for some fish. One rooster and a few fish later Matthew began walking home with a victorious smirk on his face.

Lilli was quite pleased with the bundle of prey Matthew had returned boy keep a couple of fish to himself both as award and gift for someone. Matthew ran up to his bedroom as fast as he could go without getting caught. He slowed down as he approached the brown wooden door,like always it was locked but Matthew simply unlocked it and opened the door to head inside,not expecting to hear someone speak.

"Welcome back Matthew!"

AN: haaaaaa I finally update this. I hope this chapter was longer than the others and who is this person in Matthew's room? Find out next time dear readers! And please tell if you find mistakes.

-Taeras


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Friendship

"Welcome back Matthew" commented the man sitting on Matthew's bed. He was petting a ball of white fur, a bear; polar bear to be exact. The bear was a parting gift from a man by the name of Lukas Bondevik , Lukas and a friend of his named Mattias Kølher had taken care of Matthew and Alfred for a short while back when some of the northern countries of Scandinavia took control over Untied France for a couple of years. When the countries retreated and Lukas had to leave back to Scandinavia he left the polar bear as a gift for Matthew. The prince couldn't remember what his brother received. He named the bear Kumajiro or Kuma for short, for a while he thought the bear was a magic creature but thankfully Kumajiro did nothing strange. Like speaking for example,however Matthew always waited for Kuma to show supernatural abilities.

Shaking the memory from his thoughts,Matthew stopped pondering and focused his attention on the intruding man sitting on his bed. The person on the bed had brown hair with a curl sticking out on the right side and olive green eyes. Matthew smiled contently while joining him the bed.

"I wasn't expecting you to be visiting Lovino,its nice to see you again." The prince stated to his friend. Lovino Vargas is the oldest son Romelus Vargas;the last ruler of Rome before the empire fell. Now the remainder of the empire is half way under the control of Lovino and his younger twin brother Feliciano. Both of whom are to marry off to support the rich and beautiful country. Which is currently divided into North and South Italy respectively.

Suddenly Lovino scoffed.

"I sure wasn't planning on my ass to be coming here either,but that bastard called 'Antonio the Boss' forced me to visit with him." Matthew only raised an eyebrow at this whilst Lovino kept talking. "However it mean't seeing your face again so in terms of things it can't be too bad. Just don't fuck up anything."

Matthew chuckled lightly. Guess it is a little to late for that.

"When did you and I suppose Antonio get here?" Asked the prince. If one of Untied France's allies arrived in the kingdom Matthew would more than likely have been informed about it. To Matthew it was a little queer. Lovino sighed in thought before replying to his question.

"I believe around and hour, and hour and a half?" The Italian stated while adjusting himself to stand up. Matthew calculated Lovino and Antonio the leader of Spain must have arrived during the short or long while he was hunting. Maybe..

"That must be why wanted me to hunt for something different!" Matthew yelled,which in his soft-spoken voice the reality mean't hardly going over a normal voice. Lovino looked over at the prince with a shocked expression plastered all over his face. Not quite used to Matthew speaking up. This caused the prince to cringe a little before explaining.

"Earlier , our head cook asked me to go hunting for some prey. I think I understand why she wanted meat that is not a common farm animal." Lovino nodded a little. The Italian's face was scrunched up as if he was contemplating about something.

"Hey-a Matteo," the Italian started his accent coming off a tad thick. "I heard from around that the Merchants Fair is in town. Can we go to it? I am not in a mood for fattening my ass in a bedroom for hours." Matthew tensed at the suggestion, last time he was there,ho ho started a chain of walked over to him and put his hands on the French/English mans shoulders. The Italian gave Matthew a bit of a pouty face;some he picked up from Feliciano. This caused the prince to laugh a bit.

"Oui, we can go. But be ready for sneaking out and being blamed on. I am currently in a pond if hot water." Lovino smirked slightly before punching Matthew on the shoulder.

"I told you not to fuck up bastard."

(— Line Break—)

The duo had a hard time sneaking out of the castle. Knights had littered the place,one being at or around every corner. They could at one point hear Antonio and King Francis arguing with King Arthur. Thankfully it seemed to farther than where the two noblemen were currently standing. The rush of adrenaline and the excitement of running off fuelled them both. It wasn't very long until Matthew and Lovino made it to the courtyard. If getting away from the actually castle was difficult,this will be hell. It appeared every guard in Untied France had gathered in the open area Plus Alfred was somewhere hidden among the crowd,one noise from Matthew's brother and they be gone for. Mission failed. The two friends shared a glance with each other,with the same idea going through their heads. As they say great minds think alike.

"On the count of three we run for it?" Suggested Lovino. Matthew knew the former wouldn't need an answer.

"Uno"

"Deux"

"Three!" With that the duo dashed across the courtyard. They made it about half way when the first accident happened. In the wave of people Lovino managed to bump right into Louis,who looked at him surprised. The second mistake Matthew made. He reached the three quarter mark just as Lovi was catching up to him,and took the opportunity to glance back; and make eye contact with Alfred. His brother seemed quite surprised at Matthew and Lovino running off when clearly they weren't supposed to. Hero mode set in and Alfred didn't hesitate to summon any of the nearby guards. Alarm sounded. Panic settled in. Matthew cursed silently in French and motioned for Lovino to hurry up.

"Hey! Prince Matthew stop!" A voice Matthew recognized to be Vash Zwingli. But the prince didn't, he just ran faster with Lovino right behind him. Who took the chance to run backwards for a split moment just to yell.

"Good luck catching us you ball sucker!" Third mistake. Accident four followed just after. Matthew noticed one of the many royal horses standing around. Even though he preferred running horseback was good to get away. Using the strength he maintained from the adrenaline running through his veins Matthew pulled himself up onto the horse. Lovino saw what his friend was doing and raced up to the horse,who was slowly starting to walk. Matthew pulled up Lovino and forced to horse to gallop away.

The friends remained laughing throughout the scramble. Normally being the responsible one, for Matthew doing an activity like this was rare. Lovino took his time to catch his breath,while Matthew focused on steering the brown horse towards town.

"We sure fucked up big time Matteo." The Italian coughed up,still tired out from the escape.

Matthew sighed at himself, "We are both in humongous trouble aren't we? Huh Lovino." The latter only grunted in response,too lazy to properly form words. The silence quickly settled in and the journey to the town continued on. Unknowing from that point on things would only get more complicated.

-cliffhanger

A/N: Right this was supposed to be longer only I have no fucking idea how to continue on. So maybe some ideas would be helpful.. Oh and reviewing is nice.. I'd to see if I made any mistakes

-I made Matthew and Lovino friends because why not and I personally love seeing them as friends

-You know how Finland and I think Sweden found America? I live to believe since the vikings settled in Canada as well,that Norway and Denmark found Canada..hence why Lukas gave a Matthew a pet polar bear. The vikings also spent time in the Uk and France,so it works

-Spain and Untied France being in a Alliance has a good need in the story..only it had purpose in the beginning.

-I used the word "queer" cause a few centuries ago it was used in place of the word "weird"

Taeras


	5. Author's Note

**This is a bit late.**

 **I know I haven't touched this story in months. I have something really quick to say, I did lose interest in Hetalia for a short while. Now no need to panic, I recently have been getting back into it, and I also have been wanting to write Hetalia Fanfics as well. I plan on updating The Outcasted Lover before Christmas. I just wanted to say this story wasn't abandoned, just put one a unexpected hiatus. This will be deleted as soon as the new chapter is up. So keep an eye out and I will see to update this soon!**

 **Taeras**


End file.
